Killing in blue
by Azhy
Summary: —Destruye todo lo que toca. Es un egoísta —le advirtió Naruto. —¡Él está loco! —le gritó Ino. —Siempre quise a alguien que me quisiera solo a mí —le confió él. Y ahí estaba Sakura, lo suficientemente desequilibrada mental —o enamorada— para intentar sanar su corazón.


Disclaimer applied.

.

* * *

.

Ahí está la muchacha con los ojos de niña, cuyas pupilas ya no son negras. Se han vuelto ceniza, como una hoja de papel a merced de las llamas. Como la madera podrida de un árbol ante la intempestiva lluvia.

Y es que sus ojos están gastados. Cansados de preservar la inocencia.

La gente la mira caminar por las calles, siempre al mismo lugar. Nadie jamás la ha visto comprar víveres. Y las mujeres en los comercios cotillean sobre ella.

Sakura escucha, lo hace con atención, porque quiere que no le afecte. Quiere saber lo que dicen para que cuando lo oiga de los labios de su mejor amiga ella ya tenga una perfecta sonrisa falsa preparada.

Quiere que todos vean que está bien. Que ya no llora más en la madrugada, como una niña pequeña aferrándose a la almohada en medio de una noche de tormenta. Que ya no suspira y se arrepiente de inmediato porque está dejando ir en ese aire algo importante. Necesita —casi con urgencia— que los demás la miren por no más de tres segundos.

Pero Sakura sabe, y lo detesta más que a nada en el mundo, que los ojos azules lo ven todo.

Es por eso que los evita.

* * *

—Sakura−chan.

«Estoy bien».

Pero no lo dice. Porque es mentira, y ella lo sabe. Y él también. Hace tiempo que dejaron de mentirse. Exactamente cuando Naruto regresó de la guerra cumpliendo su promesa.

Es por eso que, cuando Naruto la intercepta en su camino —porque él sabe que ella toma la misma ruta todos los días. Porque siempre la sigue, pero a veces no quiere molestarla— como tantas otras veces lo ha hecho ya, Sakura no tiene que mentirle.

«Estoy muriéndome».

No necesita gritarlo, porque sus ojos ya no la observan, la analizan. Y a ella no le incomoda porque se trata de Naruto y jamás podría molestarse con él. No después de lo mucho que ha hecho por ella.

Por ello, cuando él susurra su nombre, casi al borde del llanto, ella sonríe y se aleja, porque ya casi no soporta la claridad de los ojos de él.

Mucho menos la de sus lágrimas.

* * *

—¡Déjalo ya, Sakura!

Sakura sabe que Ino habla en serio porque no la ha llamado Frentona. Quiere preguntarle porque no lo hace, pero ella no permitiría que se saliera de tema.

«No quiero cambiar de tema», le contestaría con una sonrisa que parece ser pintada por un descuidado pincelazo.

Pero Ino no le creería y gritaría, porque al igual que Naruto, con sus ojos azules puede verlo todo. La diferencia era que Ino no temía explotar y exigir, porque estaba consciente de que ya no la podía romper más. No había manera de dañar más a la pobre Sakura. Cosa que Naruto, día con día, intentaba negarse.

Pero ambos estaban equivocados, porque ella ya estaba destruida. Pero en manos de él, estaba aprendiendo a ser apuñalada con las palabras y revitalizada con las miradas.

Las miradas azules no, porque las odiaba.

Él le había enseñado a solo apreciar el negro de su mirar.

«No puedo» quiso decir.

Y las palabras nuevamente no emergieron de su garganta porque las detenían el nudo de lágrimas y lamentos que había escondido tantos años.

—No hoy —le pareció que él hablaba en su lugar. Que esa voz, esos pensamientos y sentimientos no eran los suyos. No quiso volver a ser ella misma—. Ni mañana.

Y se alejó con los pies pesándole como plomo, solo tomando el narciso que había ido a buscar.

Porque a Sasuke−kun le gustaban los narcisos. Como a ella.

* * *

El narciso quedó a sus pies, contrastando profundamente con la suciedad, la humedad y el moho de aquel deprimente lugar. Al igual que su cabello, extrañamente rosa. Y sus ojos verdes, débiles y casi vacíos.

Los ojos de él, tan negros como la oscuridad en la que intentaba sumergirla, la miraron. Una vez más, con las mismas palabras de todos los días, la derrumbó.

—Siempre quise a alguien que solo me quisiera a mí.

Y se lo confía con tana pesadez, con las cadenas de la culpa colgando en sus hombros, que la convence. Aún cuando ella retoma el valor para decir adiós y recordar los ojos azules y olvidar los ojos negros, antes aún de darse cuenta, Sasuke ya la ha envuelto con las mismas cadenas.

Porque Sasuke nunca había tenido a nadie que fuera solo de él.

Sakura confía una vez más, ciegamente, en que ella podrá sanar su corazón. Pero para salvar a alguien tan solitario como él había que sacrificarse.

Y ella, lo suficientemente desequilibrada mental —o tal vez enamorada— estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

.

* * *

.

Wohoo! (?). Mañana regreso al terrible suplicio —y castigo divino— vulgarmente llamado escuela. Y no estoy nada feliz. Pero quería escribir algo para despedirme por una temporada de Fanficiton, al menos en lo que comienzo nuevo semestre y arreglo mi horario de nuevo.

Reviews?


End file.
